stringy_and_mopy_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mopy Garret
Mopy Gilliganson Garret is the primary protagonist in the Stringy and Mopy webcomic series. Background Starting from the book, The God of Alpha, Mopy is born in September 20, 1910 before his soul got transferred 13 years later where he was born in 2019 of the same day he was born in 1910. Mopy was born in Ghorgemire, Georgia in the heat of Jim Crow. Like in the comic book, he was very shy and timid with little to no social life at all. He stayed with his then mother Mary Gilliganson until her murder in 1926. Mopy, unlike his hero companion Stringy, has had a quiet life up until he met Zoey, an Alpha user. Pre-Stringy and Mopy When he turned 13, Zoey showed Michael (his name at the time) the raw power of the Badge of Alpha and its origins. He became interested in it and wanted to study more into it. His friend Richard, the son of the Grand Wizard of the KKK, Vince Hartsvek, befriended and often times protected Mopy from his own family - especially his father. Richard and Mopy shared a mutual, brotherly relationship until Richard signed him up at an underground fight where the winner gets $500. Mopy, after fighting off a variety of enemies, saved Zoey from one of the monsters as well as from Richard after she confronted him of Richard's recklessness. Of course Mopy chose Zoey's side to which began a rift between the two. A year later, Mopy had gotten a little stronger and began to share a relationship with Zoey. But a vengeful Richard comes back, kills his father, and annihilates any opposition from his father's former allies. It wouldn't be until a few months when they meet up again. Richard, being a psychopath, kills his mother to which gets Mopy up in arms. He stays with Pappy and Zoey for protection from Richard. After the big fight, Mopy finally confronts Richard and then gets shot in the head after the fight. After Pappy shoots and imprisons Richard within his own Omega Badge, Zoey sacrifices herself by lending her soul to the Alpha Badge and clips it on his shirt as he slowly drowns in a lake in the deep woods. Stringy and Mopy timeline Cut to several decades later, a young woman named Ellen Garret discovers a very young Mopy at the side of the road in a violent rainstorm when a portal opened up in the middle of the highway. She discovers a yellow and blue badge right at the center, picks it up and discovers a note on the back where it has the baby's name, Mopy - to which she had decided to call him, right after she takes him to the proper authorities to check out who he belongs to. Once she realized that the baby had no parents, and recovering that she had discovered him from a portal opening, adopted and raised him as her own. Appearance In the comic, Mopy is a slender young man wearing a short sleeve, blue shirt with a yellow vertically centered rectangle in the middle, dark grey pants, and black boots. Unlike his friend Stringy, he does not wear a cape. Powers and Abilities Inhibiting the powers from the Badge of Alpha, he possesses a great amount of superhuman strength, durability, tenacity, and speed as well as his ability to manipulate the Alpha energy in his badge. Like his superhero partner, Mopy can transform into Alpha, a werelion that can enhance his already established superpowers but adding time manipulation, and many others. He, like Zoey, are one of the few that possess one of the most powerful badges second to Upsilon and Epsilon Badges. Mopy does share a fair amount of experience in hand to hand combat, however unlike Samantha who honed her skills as a fighter, Mopy does not. He relied on brains and tactics to win, sometimes they lay flat on his face when going against his bullies in high school. Mopy, though not be athletically built, does show some kill in street fighting as well as handling knives. Badge of Alpha The Badge of Alpha is one of the most powerful badges in the Ahnkamun Spectrum. Mopy can cause major damage with this badge in full power. Mopy's Alpha Badge was crafted by the ancient Egyptian Gods to bring justice and balance to the world. Like the Zeta, it gives Mopy the ability to fly, energy manipulation as well as time manipulation. Personality Mopy is very shy, timid, and a bit of an introvert. He can be much of a smartass rarely, but blunt and truthful. He's scared most of the time but he has his courageous moments. He's very quiet, but if pushed too far, he could be extremely violent and bashful. Even though he is armed with the most powerful badge, he will not use it as much unless it's necessary making him an easy target to the most powerful foes. Unlike Samantha who's more a war hawk, Mopy would seek for a diplomatic solution before he turns into self-defense. However, despite all of this, he is very socially awkward, timid, and scared. He's a pessimist in most situations. He's very sweet and kind and often would help out Samantha whenever she's down - even though she's the one doing the emotional coaching. Quotes "Well, I had my fair share of getting my ass kicked," - Mopy to his bullies "Stringy? Stringy! Sam! SAM!" - Mopy frantically trying to wake Samantha up "It's time to Clip Up!" - Mopy's catchphrase Category:Male Category:Superhero Category:Alpha User Category:Hero